


Love is...

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Series: Рауль и Гути [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: Рауль и Гути [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173962
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Love is...

Рауль… переживает. Он не очень хочет признаваться в этом даже себе, потому что это значило бы признать одновременно и то, что его чувства к Гути вышли далеко за пределы простой дружеской любви и заботы. Хосе на самом деле великолепен, в нём есть буквально всё, чтобы привлечь внимание кого угодно, но помимо этого Рауль не видел в своём классе ни одного родителя, кто был готов ради своих детей на то, на что был готов Гути ради Икера. Хосе – человек, в которого Рауль влюблён и который никогда не обратит внимания на него, погрязнув в своих проблемах. Иногда Рауль, как и все остальные, забывает, насколько молод Гути на самом деле, как мало он видел в жизни, прежде чем на него свалилась ответственность за младшего брата, прежде чем ему пришлось самостоятельно зарабатывать им на жизнь, не получив даже высшего образования. Признаться честно, Рауль даже не уверен, успел ли Хосе толком окончить школу сам…

Он выходит из квартиры, мысленно рассчитав время так, чтобы застать Хосе дома, собираясь проверить его состояние. У его класса начались каникулы, и Серхио с Икером уехали в лагерь на несколько недель, так что Гути должен был остаться дома один, и Рауль переживает, на самом деле переживает, как Хосе переносит одиночество.

Их дома не так далеко, и Рауль быстрым шагом доходит всего за несколько минут, гораздо больше времени потратив, просто стоя перед его окном и думая, поступает ли он правильно, так бесцеремонно вмешиваясь в чужую жизнь. С другой стороны, каким-то образом их с Хосе жизни так невероятно переплетены к этому моменту, что Рауль действительно не представляет, что для них нормально. Решившись, он поднимается на нужный этаж – ему доводилось несколько раз провожать Икера домой, когда Гути задерживался на работе, а отпускать ребёнка одного было слишком опасно – и осторожно несколько раз стучит в дверь, почему-то проигнорировав звонок.

Хосе открывает не сразу, сначала долго не реагируя вовсе, а потом роняя что-то с глухим грохотом; он выглядывает из-за двери, закрытой на цепочку, и шокировано распахивает пьяные мутные глаза, когда видит на лестничной клетке Рауля. Гути шумит цепью ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем распахнуть дверь полностью. Он опирается о косяк, не в силах стоять ровно, и даже так немного покачивается. Его светлые мягкие волосы всклокочены, а под глазами в глубоких складках мешков болезненные буро-серые синяки. Хосе выглядит практически болезненно, но Рауль, преподающий вот уже который год детям из неблагополучных семей в одном из нищих районов, прекрасно знает все признаки долгого пьянства.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Хосе едва ворочает языком, чуть хмурясь, и Раулю почти физически больно от этого. Он никогда не думал, что Гути мог бы упасть до такого.

– Пришёл проверить тебя. – Рауль как-то неопределённо дёргает плечом, сам толком не уверенный, какую эмоцию пытается этим изобразить. – Икер первый раз поехал в детский лагерь, и я предположил, что ты тоже не привык так надолго оставаться в одиночестве. Хотел проверить, всё ли хорошо.

– Нет. – Хосе усмехается, грязно и отчаянно, и вдруг втягивает Рауля внутрь, цепко схватив тонкими пальцами за грудки. – Но ты пришёл, и это хорошо. – И прежде, чем Рауль успевает что-то ответить, Гути прижимается к его губам неаккуратным влажным поцелуем, сразу же проталкивая язык в его приоткрытый рот.

Рауль не понимает, что должен сделать: оттолкнуть Хосе или прижать ближе, потому что мягкие губы ощущаются на его собственных именно так, как Рауль всегда втайне думал, и отчаянная чувственность, с которой Гути целует его, то, как жадно прижимается к нему, лишает Рауля почти всех сил к сопротивлению. Он знает, что ему стоит оттолкнуть Хосе, прекратить это безумие, напомнить, что эти пьяные поцелуи станут тем, о чём они оба потом пожалеют, но Гути обнимает его холодными ладонями за шею, дёргая пальцами короткие кудрявые волосы, и Рауль сам отвечает на поцелуй, замедляя их движения.

– Пожалуйста, Рауль… Пожалуйста… – Хосе горько шепчет ему в губы, отстранившись, когда воздуха вдруг перестаёт хватать, и Раулю даже кажется, что он чувствует на его щеках слёзы.

– Я не… – Рауль хочет отказать, хочет вернуть между ними расстояние, каким бы ни было желание продолжить, потому что это то, что должен сделать порядочный человек, но Хосе толкает его к стене, цепляя пальцами шлейки джинсов. – Гути, остановись… – Он мелко целует Рауля, прихватывая зубами губы. – Что ты делаешь? Что происходит?

– Я просто... – Хосе тяжело вздыхает, склоняя голову ниже и целуя шею и грудь Рауля, видную в низком свободном вороте футболки. – ...желаю хоть раз почувствовать, каково трахаться с человеком, которого ты хочешь. – Он раздосадовано кривит рот, покачиваясь, падает на колени, держась за бёдра Рауля, и тут же вздёргивает полы его футболки, приникая губами к животу.

– Гути, остановись... – Рауль пытается оттолкнуть его, но, когда он кладёт ладонь на плечо Гути, тот сильнее сжимает пальцы на его ногах, отказываясь отстраняться, и вдруг дёргает ладонями вниз, легко стаскивая свободно сидящие штаны Рауля с бёдер, только чудом не зацепив бельё.

– Гути! – Рауль отталкивает его грубо, испытывая укол вины, видя, насколько потерянным и разбитым выглядит Хосе, сидя на коленях у его ног. – Что происходит, скажи мне? Пожалуйста! 

Рауль намеренно смотрит ему прямо в глаза, игнорируя то, что сам стоит полураздетый посреди чужой прихожей, а сквозь его тёмные трусы отчётливо виден контур твердеющего члена. Гути отвечает ему тем же прямым откровенным взглядом, шмыгает носом и улыбается с таким отвращением к себе, что Рауль уже жалеет о том, что выпытывает у него ответы.

– Детский лагерь для Икера – удовольствие недешёвое. – Гути продолжает ухмыляться с этим ужасным холодом и безразличием в глазах, и Рауль где-то в глубине души боится, что это может означать смерть для того Хосе, которого он знал. – Как ты думаешь, где я брал на это деньги?

– Нет... – Рауль отчаянно тянется к его лицу, обхватывая его ладонями, будто этот запоздалый ласковый жест может что-то изменить. – Гути, нет, пожалуйста…

– Да. – Хосе безразлично пожимает плечами, в нём даже нет злости, только пьяная безучастность и смирение. – За приватные танцы платят больше. А за то, что после, вдвойне.

– Гути, мне так жаль. – Рауль с трудом опускается на колени перед ним, стреноженный собственными джинсами, и обнимает его, прижимая к себе, а Хосе утыкается носом и губами ему в шею. – Мне так жаль, правда.

– Всем жаль, – глухо бубнит Гути, – но никто никогда ничего не делает. Всем просто жаль.

– Что я могу сделать? – Рауль мягко гладит его по волосам, ласково чешет голову и целует в висок, пытаясь отвлечь от неприятных мыслей, от которых он прятался в алкоголе.

– Переспи со мной. – Хосе поднимает голову, глядя в глаза, и кладёт ладони ему на грудь, удерживая рядом с собой. – Я хочу заняться сексом и не чувствовать себя говном хоть раз. Хочу быть с человеком, который мне нравится. Это так плохо?

– Гути… – Хосе хмурится, не желая слушать его возражения, и едко хмыкает, уже открыв рот, чтобы перебить его, но Рауль быстро кладёт палец на его губы, заставляя молчать. – Я не могу спать с тобой, просто потому что ты хочешь… заниматься сексом с кем-то, кто относится к тебе как к человеку, а не просто как к телу. Потому что тогда ты будешь просто использовать меня. Понимаешь? – Гути вяло кивает, отталкиваясь от него, и практически ложится на пол, в своём пьяном состоянии, очевидно, наплевав на холод и неудобство.

– Это ты, блядь, не понимаешь. – Хосе слепо шарит рукой где-то возле скамьи, на которой разбросана в беспорядке верхняя одежда, и на удачу вытягивает из кармана одну сигарету, которую тут же отправляет в рот, и зажигалку. Рауль пытается отобрать у него хоть что-то из этого, но Гути удивительно резво для пьяного расстроенного человека отмахивается от его рук и умудряется поджечь сигарету, глубоко затягиваясь. Его речь немного невнятна из-за зажатой между губ сигареты, а голос грубый из-за дыма, но Рауль мало обращает на это внимание, концентрируясь на словах. – Я позволял себя трахать, как последнюю шлюху, после того как меня лапали, пока я танцевал на коленях. И каждый раз, чтобы отвлечься, я думал о том, какой мог бы быть секс с тобой, если бы ты хотел меня хоть немного. – Гути горько смеётся, выплёвывая из лёгких вместе со смехом кашель и кисловатый дым. – Надеюсь, я не вспомню этот вечер завтра. Принеси текилу с кухни.

– Нет. – Хосе фыркает, даже не удивившись, и с трудом отталкивается от пола, только чудом не устроив пожар тлеющей между пальцами сигаретой, но Рауль мешает ему уйти дальше, удачно заваливая раскоординированного от алкоголя Гути на себя. – Стой. Перестань брыкаться хоть ненадолго и послушай. – Рауль уворачивается от руки Гути, угрожающей ткнуть ему сигаретой в глаз, и прижимает его к груди. – А теперь послушай. Я не буду с тобой спать, когда ты так пьян и совершенно не в себе, потому что я не хочу с тобой трахаться. Ты мне нравишься, понимаешь? Я хочу... – Говорить это сложно, Рауль никогда не думал, что ему придётся признаться в своих чувствах человеку, который их не разделяет, но Хосе слушает внимательно, кажется, это даже его успокаивает, и Рауль готов продолжать говорить как угодно долго, если это будет помогать Хосе. – ...чтобы у нас были нормальные отношения. Хочу помочь тебе найти нормальную работу, хочу… ухаживать за тобой.

– Слишком громкие слова, Рауль. – Гути хмыкает, наплевательски туша сигарету об металлическую ножку скамьи, и отбрасывает куда-то в сторону. Он ворочается в руках Рауля, опираясь ему на грудь, и медленно целует его, совсем поверхностно, оставляя отчётливое ощущение прощания. – Но я не могу их вернуть. Не могу ломать ещё и твою жизнь.

– Ёбаный бред. – Гути вскидывает брови и низко хихикает, впервые услышав от всегда такого приличного и воспитанного Рауля грубость. – Я уж как-нибудь сам разберусь, что ломает, а что нет. Своей головой о себе думай, а я своей подумаю о себе.

– Моя голова о себе плохо думает. – Хосе хмыкает и ёрзает, резко вскинув голову, когда в его ягодицы отчётливо упирается возбуждённый жёсткий член. Он вопросительно смотрит на Рауля, прикусив губу, чтобы скрыть расползающуюся улыбку, но Рауль только легко пожимает плечами, заботливо зачесав назад его упавшие на лицо светлые грязные пряди.

– Никогда не говорил, что я не хочу тебя. – Гути почти сияет самодовольством, но Рауль не даёт его рукам опуститься ниже своего живота, хотя это и заставляет его немного вздрагивать каждый раз, когда Хосе пробирается пальцами под ткань футболки и оглаживает линии напряжённых мышц. – Ты позволишь мне позаботиться о тебе?

– Икер говорил, что тебя хер убедишь что-то не делать, если ты этого хочешь. – Гути пожимает плечами, пытаясь сделать безразличный вид, но Рауль видит, как в его глазах наконец-то начинает появляться тот же свет, который он обожал видеть. Он изгибает бровь, намекая, и Хосе исправляется всё с той же улыбкой. – Хорошо, он говорил не так. Но смысл тот же.

– Видимо, воспитывать в этой семье мне придётся не только Икера. – Рауль закатывает глаза, но не может скрыть счастливой улыбки, потому что в его жизни наконец-то хоть что-то встало на место. – Дева Мария, ещё больше работы во внеурочное время.

– Готов ради меня на такие жертвы? – Хосе пьяно хихикает, уютно устроившись у него на коленях, приложившись ухом к размеренно вздымающейся груди и, кажется, уже немного засыпая.

– Я ради тебя сижу на полу голой задницей со штанами вокруг колен и стояком в трусах. Ты задаёшь чертовски глупые вопросы.


End file.
